


【LA】Strawberries & Cigarettes

by Celiaqwq



Category: table tennis - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 龙獒 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:11:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celiaqwq/pseuds/Celiaqwq





	【LA】Strawberries & Cigarettes

*大学生龙×上班族科，年龄差有。

*应该是细水长流型……写多长，想写什么，完全靠缘分orz

*不定期更新，先开个头试水。

*撩纯情小男生很爽的老张万万没想到迟早有一天是要遭报应的。

 

（1）

马龙大四的时候为了赚点零花钱选择在学校附近的商业街做兼职，在一家小便利店里当售货员。他上的是周末和寒暑假，正好跟上学时间错开。

每到中午下班的时候，便利店里就会多出很多买中午饭的白领。马龙坐在收银台后，看着那些来了又匆匆离开的人，莫名有些羡慕这样的生活。

而张继科算是这群人里面的常客，间或他会与别人一起来，而他独自一人来时却不是买午饭，而是买烟。他们两个人之间并没有太多的交流，但久而久之连马龙都记住了他要什么牌子的烟，还有刷会员卡时显示的那个名字。

“一包红双喜，八块。”

便利店们被推开，马龙略微抬眼看向门外，见到来人是张继科后，站了起来转身从放烟的柜台上拿下一包烟来递给他。

“谢谢啊。”张继科微微点头，从马龙手中接过香烟。

而与之前不一样，张继科付过钱以后却并没有急着离开，而是站到了便利店门外，拆开包装拿出一根以后便直接点燃，夹在手指中。

马龙坐在店内，看着张继科吸烟的背影，突然想把这一幕记录下来。事实上他也的确这么做了。

初冬的阳光照在张继科的身上，香烟燃烧的白烟氤氲在他身边，一切都显得那么恰到好处。

咔嚓。

马龙放下手机时，却正好对上了张继科的目光。后者手里夹着烟，也不上前，就那样静静地、漫不经心地望着他。他一下子就感到了一种做贼心虚的感觉，连忙撇开眼不再看张继科。

但有一点马龙是可以确认的。

张继科看他的时候，在笑。

后来马龙请了一个短假，学校里事情太多，处理起来需要时间。便利店老板倒也爽快，也许看他是个学生，没说什么就批了他的事假。

再回来的时候已经一个星期后了，马龙坐在收银台后，在空余时间看两眼手机。上一次他拍张继科的照片他没删，存在相册里偶尔会翻出来看一看。

直到许久没被推开的门再次被推开。

“我以为你辞职了？”是张继科的声音。

马龙讶异地抬头，正好对上张继科略微诧异的眼睛。他刷的站起来，开口解释：“我那个……学校有点事情所以就请假了。”

“这样啊，都寒假了还要忙学校的东西，当学生真是忙。”张继科说，“你走的那个星期，另一个人都搞不清楚我想要什么烟，有点麻烦。”

马龙笑了笑，不置可否。他转身拿下一包烟，回过身时却看见桌面上一瓶口香糖正静静放在那里。

“有人叫我戒烟了。”张继科挠挠头，解释，“试一下嚼口香糖看能不能戒呗。”

“这样啊。”马龙咽下提醒他戒烟的话。

“女朋友？”

事实上他将自己的猜测讲出来时就后悔了。作为一个外人，他问这么多不免有些过分。但张继科似乎也没有意识到这个问题，脸上看不出一丝一毫的不耐烦，只是露出一个笑，并未多言。

“走啦。”等到离开时，张继科站在玻璃门处朝马龙挥了挥手，才推开门出去。

不知道为什么，在张继科离开后，马龙莫名觉得有种失落感，像那种小孩子失去了自己最喜欢的玩具一样。

胡思乱想些什么呢。马龙随手拿过一本书却始终静不下心来。他深呼吸了几下，方才把注意力转到手上的书上。

今天马龙罕见的上了晚班，平日里值晚班的是个四十来岁的中年妇女，与他相处还算融洽，所以当她问是不是能换班的时候，他没拒绝。

“今天晚上你在啊？”听见门铃响时马龙猛的一个激灵从半梦半醒中缓过来，手上的书一个没抓稳掉到地上，捡起书抬头时才发现是张继科，身上的白衬衫皱皱巴巴的，领带也仿佛是随便一绑，松松垮垮地挂在脖子上。而后者看着他一脸睡眼惺忪的模样，忍不住噗嗤一声笑了出来，“没熬过夜吧，困成这样。”

“那你这么晚了为什么还在这儿？”马龙揉了揉眼又眨巴了几下，方才开口问。

“加班啊，当白领的加班不是常态是什么？”张继科将一瓶咖啡递给他，马龙接过时触到了前者的手，离开时似乎还带着温热的感觉。付过钱张继科没有着急离开，而是坐到了便利店靠窗的那处专供客人坐下休息的地方。

店里除了他俩再没有其他的人，马龙拿着书也坐到了张继科旁边的一张椅子上。张继科抿了一口咖啡，看见马龙坐在旁边安安静静地看着书，就也凑到他身边看着书上的内容。“高数啊？”张继科问。

“嗯。”马龙点点头。

“趁着有时间，聊聊天呗。”张继科一笑，“你大几了啊？”

“大四了。”马龙虽然回答，却迟迟不回头正视张继科。

他靠得太近了。马龙想，近得他可以嗅到张继科身上带着的淡淡烟草的味道。不知道是他热还是怎么的，如果张继科仔细看的话，能看见他耳朵尖上红了一片。

“大四了？怎么一点都看不出来，还长得跟个奶团子一样。”张继科半撑着下巴好整以暇地看着他，半眯的桃花眼内满是笑意，“长得跟个小孩子一样。”

“我才不是小孩子。”马龙反驳他。

“好好好，不是小孩子。”眼见打趣的目的达到了，张继科也不再继续，只是从口袋里掏出烟盒来抽出一根烟，半叼在嘴中再摸口袋却没摸到打火机。

“有打火机吗？”他偏头望向马龙，说出的话听起来有些模糊不清。马龙愣了一下，翻箱倒柜找出来一个打火机递给他。

但张继科今天似乎是成心要好好逗一逗他一般。

“你替我点。”他凑到马龙面前，含着笑开口。

“凭……凭啥啊，你又不是自己点不了。”马龙对张继科突然的靠近有些措手不及，白净的脸上略过一片红晕，这也落入了罪魁祸首眼里。

张继科微微眯起双眼，挑了挑眉又凑得近了些，果不其然马龙下意识地便往后退，险些撞到后面的东西。

“你小心点，待会儿别撞傻了。”张继科把马龙往前扯了些，拍了拍他的头。

“那你往后退。”马龙别扭地开口。

但张继科的表情已经告诉他答案了。马龙别无选择，只好拿起打火机，让微微颤动的火苗接近香烟。

等香烟彻底被点燃后，张继科才退了回去，吸了一口以后吐出了一个个小烟圈，桌子下的腿缓慢地晃动着。马龙坐在他身边，手里拿着高数书一副正在看的模样，脑子里却乱成了一片浆糊。

“见到你这么多次，还没问你叫什么名字呢。”张继科缓慢吐出一股烟雾，侧过身来问马龙。他的烟被夹在指缝之间燃烧，烟灰被他伸手一抖，掉在了桌面的烟灰缸上。

“马龙。”

马龙回答了他的问题以后张继科却没急着回答，他把燃烧了一半的烟摁熄在烟灰缸里，复而抬头笑道：“好，我记住了。”

“那你也得记住我的名字。”停顿了片刻，他不紧不慢地开口。

“我叫张继科。”

 

 

 

tbc.


End file.
